


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel as Michael's and Lucifer's son, M/M, Set in the Alternate Dimension from the S12 Finale, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael had won the war between heaven and hell in the alternate dimension and became the dictator of the earth that he had conquered. However, he could not find it in himself to kill Lucifer so instead, he secretly keeps him as a prisoner of war.





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

Lucifer had been at a disadvantage. Michael had always had the upper hand when it came down to raw physical strength and without a true vessel to be able to inhabit, Lucifer had been easily overwhelmed by the strength of his older brother. Things had not gone as they should have. Mary Campbell and John Winchester were destined to marry then have two children, who were supposed to become their true vessels.

 

He had ended up settling for one of Mary’s cousins, Nick, who had scruffy dirty blond hair, but he had not grown up into the hunting lifestyle like most of the family. Lucifer had not been too sure on the background of Michael’s vessel. Though, his brother certainly had an eye for picking the attractive ones. The short black hair and facial hair suited him nicely, although the clothes that he selected sat a little too loose on his body.

 

The fallen archangel did not know whether he should have laughed at the fact that destiny had went so terribly wrong or not. Regardless, he was hardly in a humorous situation now. Despite the fact that his older brother had every intention to kill him, he did not follow through, instead shackling him and kept him like a prized trophy. Perhaps deep down, there was still a part of Michael that still loved him.

 

The only positive aspect of his confinement that he was kept inside a library inside a castle that Michael had claimed as his own, allowing to find entertainment in the numerous books that were present. He rarely had any visitors but when he did, it was always Michael. Though, not many words were exchanged between the two of them.

 

Some of the pieces of literature that Lucifer had read were interesting while others he was certain that they could be used for torture in hell. Not that he was aware of what was going on in hell since his capture. All he knew that they had closed the gates and been under lockdown since Michael took over the earth.

 

The latest piece that he was reading was smutty trash, not in a good way either. Lucifer did not understand what was so arousing about having a partner that did not treat you like an equal. He lowered the book as he sensed the familiar grace of his brother approaching. With a sigh as Michael burst through the doors, he calmly set it down onto the nearby table. 

 

Even though his brother had long since conquered the planet and the battles had long ended, he only ever saw Michael wearing armor of gold and a red cape trailing behind him, the ever ready commander of the Host.

 

Before his older brother spoke a word to him, his eyes had flickered down to the title of the book on the spine and was followed by a disgusted look.

 

“O-ho, I know that look.~ You’re familiar with Fifty Shades, are you?” Lucifer waggled his eyebrows as he teased Michael. There was not many opportunities for fun so he took every chance to annoy Michael, just enough to drive him crazy but not mad enough to tempt him to kill him.

 

“Have you run out of books to read and become so desperate to relieve boredom that you have lowered yourself to horribly written stories?”

 

“Now, now, brother, you really should not kinkshame other people for their rather exotic tastes.” The younger archangel lightly reprimanded him. His brother merely rolled his eyes, “I trust that you have not dropped by for the sole purpose of criticizing my choice of literature so how can I be of service to the glorious St Michael today?”

 

“Mind your tongue.” Michael growled out, pulling him out of the chair, that he had been seated in, by the shackles around his wrist and pinned him against a bookshelf with his arms above his head.

 

“Or what? Are you going to force me to re-enact the contents of Fifty Shades with you?” Lucifer teased. Michael might have won the war and defeated him but it did not mean he was going to make his captivity any easier on him.

 

“Are you offering?” His brother spoke hotly into his ear, sending a chill down his spine. They had not been intimate since Lucifer had fell.

 

“You don’t have the balls. You’re too good to sully yourself with one of the fallen.” Lucifer taunted. He did not think that Michael was any better than him, with the amount of humans he had slaughtered because he deemed them unworthy of “paradise”, but he knew that his brother thought otherwise.

 

Michael grabbed him harshly by the chin and crushed his lips against him. His eyes briefly widened in surprise at the action before closing them. It was not a gentle kiss either, like the kind of a new pair of lovebirds getting to know each other. It was rough and consuming, Michael’s teeth nipped at his lower lip to get him to open his mouth. His brother did not relinquish the hold on his chin and used his other hand to draw him in closer to his body, allowing him to feel Michael’s excitement.

 

Lucifer reluctantly found himself moaning into the kiss, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing how it affected him. When their lips finally parted, Michael did not relent and sunk his teeth into his neck, causing Lucifer to let out a garbled cry in surprise.

 

“It’s bad enough...that you’re keeping me like a pet...but do you really got to mark your territory as well?” Lucifer grunted, knowing that his neck was going to become littered with hickeys from his ministrations.

 

“You’re mine.” Michael growled out possessively.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer was seated on the hardwood floors with his back pressed against one of the book selves, naked and sore in more ways than one as he reeled in the aftermath. After he took the time to slowly re-dress himself, Michael placed the shackles back around his wrists before finally taking his leave.

 

He sighed as he dipped his head back and reflected at how this is what his life had become. He supposed that he was Michael’s concubine now rather than trophy. But that was nothing compared to the irritation that his older brother had reaffirmed the mating bond between the two of them, having cut it when Lucifer was kicked out of his home, renouncing all of their ties.

 

When the door to the library opened several hours later, Lucifer hoped it was not Michael wanting another round, remembering how voracious his appetite could be. While the grace was indeed familiar, he was greeted instead by the dark hair and bright, almost innocent, eyes of Castiel. When they had last interacted, Lucifer was still in the good graces of God and Castiel was just a mere fledgling, clinging onto the ends of his robe.

 

“Now this is a surprise.” The fallen archangel murmured. Castiel squinted his eyes and, upon recognizing that the mating bond was active once more, they widened.

 

“You-”

 

“I think in your father’s old age that he has become sentimental.” Lucifer cut him off. Castiel was one of the few angels in existence not created by the hand of God. Rather, he had been born out of the union of Lucifer’s and Michael’s grace. The two archangels had shared custody of their son up until Lucifer had fell, in which Michael had assumed full custody. Not that hell would have been a good place to raise Castiel but he was nearly certain that Michael had denounced him to their son.

 

“Regardless…” Castiel paused, declining to reply to Lucifer’s comment, “I came to see how you were doing.”

 

“Oh, I guess Michael didn’t bother trying to pretend to you that I am dead?” Only a few chosen people knew the truth about Lucifer’s imprisonment. The official statement issued by Michael to the general populace was that he had been killed.

 

“No. Father thought it would be unwise to deceive me when I can easily recognize your grace.”

 

“Ha!” Lucifer laughed out loud. Basically the only reason that Michael told their son the truth was because he knew that Castiel could easily sense him.

 

“I don’t understand what is so humorous.” Castiel tilted his head at him in confusion.

 

“Sweet little Castiel...so naive.”

 

“I’m not a fledgling anymore.” His son frowned at him. Lucifer was a bit disappointed that Michael had been rather inadequate at educating their son. Then again, knowing his brother, he most likely had been hands off and passed the responsibility onto another one of their siblings.

 

Lucifer decided to voice his complaints to Michael later as he was bent over a desk and being pounded into from behind. His brother grunted in agitation at the ill-timing of it and abruptly paused his thrusts while completely sheathed inside of him, settling his head into the crook of his shoulder.

 

“What?” He asked in annoyance.

 

“Did you just give our son some Barbies to play with and sent him on his way because I find it rather disappointing that he is still so naive, like a newborn child. Yet somehow Castiel is a fully fledged angel. Or do you like having all of your underlings be stupid?”

 

“Is this really the time to be bringing up the subject of Castiel?” Michael scowled.

 

“Oh, am I being a mood-killer? Well, I hardly knew when I could possibly bring it up since it seems like nowadays you only visit me when you are in need of a booty call.”

 

His brother mumbled something about how he could always say “no” and he would oblige before finally speaking up, “Gabriel was the one who supervised him most of the time.”

 

Gabriel was one of their siblings that Lucifer had actively raised himself when he was still among the Host since Michael had taken charge of Raphael. Later, when all the other angels had been created, Michael had delegated the tasks of care to the oldest non-archangels. Since Gabriel had taken to the pranks that Lucifer had taught him, he probably ended up just goofing around with Castiel.

 

“You couldn’t at least passed him off to Raphael?” Lucifer groaned.

 

“He was my first choice...but he refused.” Michael answered simply, idly stroking the skin along his back with a hand.

 

“I see…” Raphael had always favored Michael but Lucifer did not imagine that he would resent him so much that he would reject Castiel on mere principle.

 

Following the conclusion of their conclusion, Michael had changed the tempo from rough fucking to gentle lovemaking as if being apologetic but nothing could erase the damage that had been done. 

 

Gabriel was presently missing and Lucifer was uncertain if he could truly call Castiel his son anymore. Even though Michael had re-initiated their mating bond, he doubted the sincerity of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed that the surprises would never cease as Lucifer found himself an odd visitor, and certainly not one that had been approved by his older brother. Pagan magic encompassed the woman with curly light brown hair and honey eyes but Lucifer sensed something more than pagan magic lurking underneath, something that he could not pinpoint just yet. She wore light pieces of fabric that barely covered her body and lots of ornaments serving as decoration.

 

It did not seem like accident that she had stumbled into his library, strutting through the doors with purpose and not blinking one bit as she stared at him. Lucifer was no fan of the pagans but he had no quarrel with them, though Michael had made sure to kill off most of them so it was a surprise that there was one still alive and breathing.

 

“Lucifer? The Morningstar, correct?”

 

“Yes, and you are?”

 

“Svanhild. I generally go by Hilda, though.” With a name like that, she was definitely one of the Norse ones. Though her name did not spark any instant recognition with him. Hilda kneeled down in front of him to inspect his shackles.

 

“So, are you supposed to be the calvary or something?”

 

“I’m here by the will of my father, Loki, who has decided that he wishes to have you freed from your imprisonment.” Now, Loki was a name that he recognized, one of the biggest tricksters there was. Lucifer never met the god personally so he was unsure as to why he would have an interest in freeing him, let alone know that he was imprisoned.

 

“And how did your daddy get that intel? My capture was not made public.”

 

“My father is not easily fooled.” Hilda answered simply. With a spark of light from her fingertips, the shackles released, collapsing onto the floor. It should have not been that easy for her to release him from his bindings. She rose up to her feet and waited for him to follow after him. Once he stood, Lucifer realized that she was pretty tall for a woman, about eye level with him.

 

He quickly noted the trail of unconscious angels as they walked through the corridors until they reached the exit of the castle. He was impressed that Hilda had managed her infiltration without any bloodshed.

 

“My father wishes to speak with you at Sanctuary.” She turned to inform him before he could spread his wings and be on his way.

 

“Oh?” He was unsure of what this “Sanctuary” place was.

 

“I was advised that I am free to use force to gain your cooperation on this matter.”

 

“Whoa, cool down, why don’t you? I didn’t say no, I’m just a little surprised by all of this.” Lucifer raised his hands up defensively and Hilda tilted her head at him, for a second resembling an angel with the motion.

 

“Follow me, then.” She informed him as a pair of swan like wings emerged from her back, which took him by surprise. He did not have time to absorb this as she quickly started to move.

 

The landscape of the earth was as desolate as he remembered. All the vibrant and beautiful shades of nature, gone. Nothing but mile after mile of ruins. She stopped when they finally reached a cluster of structures, a remnant of some sort of civilization. Before that, Lucifer noticed the protective barrier surrounding the area.

 

“The barrier was erected to keep out angels but you have been already been keyed into the wards to allow you access.” Hilda explained, her wings tucked back into whatever plane of existence they were in previously.

 

“This is some really powerful magic.” And the type of magic that he did not think that a mere pagan could be capable of. As they walked through Sanctuary, Lucifer found that the people that Loki was protecting were mainly humans. There were some pagans sprinkled here and there but the majority was still human.

 

Eventually, he was led into the inside of a tent. At the back sat a very short pagan reclining on a couch sleeping. With brown hair like Hilda, there was no doubt in his mind that this was Loki.

 

“Father, I have brought the Morningstar.” She rested her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him to wake him up. Bright almost glowing honey eyes looked up at her and smiled.

 

“That’s my baby girl.” Loki said, straightening himself up so that he sat up. 

 

Hilda rolled her eyes before taking her leave.

 

“Kids, cute when they’re infants but get such an attitude when they turn into a teenager.” Loki chuckled. He briefly thought of Castiel and wished he had gained a bit of defiance rather than be the obedient son to Michael.

 

“So, what do you wish to speak with me about? I’m grateful for your assistance but I’m a bit in the dark as to why.” Lucifer went right to the point, not wanting to draw things out with casual conversation.

 

“Wow, I guess my game is really good if I can fool even you.” Loki laughed.

 

“I don’t under-” He had started to reply but stopped as the folds of pagan magic cloaked around Loki started to fall, allowing for the presence angelic grace to become obvious. Not just any grace at that. “Gabriel!?”

 

“Hey bro. Miss me?” His brother grinned. Lucifer immediately pulled him into a tight hug, having last seen him millennia ago.

 

“I feared that you were dead since you had gone missing.”

 

“Ha, I’m not that easy to get rid of. Just went into my own little witness protection.”

 

“You fathered a nephilim.” Lucifer made a face as he connected the dots. Nephilim were taboo and were considered abominations, which was enough justification to kill one on sight. This meant that Hilda was endangered if any other angel caught onto what she really was.

 

“Oh, come on, you rebelled against Daddy and then you are gonna stand here and lecture me about my daughter?” Gabriel pulled back and rolled his eyes. “She was a happy accident and I was not about to argue with a valkyrie. They are some fierce ladies, let me tell you.”

 

“Why is she with you and not her mother?” Valkyries were a rather matriarchal group and his niece by all rights should have been raised and trained by her mother.

 

“Brynhildr passed in one of the battles with the angels. I would rather not have the other valkyries realize that Hilly is more than just a pagan. They aren’t exactly happy with us feathered folk with Michael trapezing about the earth as if it was his own backyard.”


End file.
